Le Garçon du Placard
by Lil's C
Summary: Elle a toujours été là, cette petite peur sournoise qu'il cache au fond de son âme, qu'il repousse inlassablement dans un coin de son esprit... Toujours.


Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais je suis hyper productive en ce moment.  
Et le prochain est la suite de _Crepuscule_ qui avance de plus en plus.

Je ne dédie cet OS à personne.  
Et à tout le monde en même temps.

Et merci mille fois à tous, vous êtes vraiment parfaits !

**

* * *

**

**Le Garçon du Placard**

**

* * *

**

_Ça fait comme lorsque l'oncle Vernon déplace les meubles. Un gros brouhaha qui fait peur. Ici, c'est trop petit. Il se recroqueville comme il peut, les couvertures rabattues sur son corps frêle, pêle-mêle à cause de son sommeil agité. Le tonnerre gronde encore et il se replie encore un peu plus sur lui-même, comme si cela pouvait aider. Il a toujours eu peur de l'orage. Parce que là dedans, dans son placard déjà trop petit pour lui, il n'a jamais pu voir ce que c'était. Il a beau se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, même à travers le couloir, il ne peut pas voir ce qui provoque ces bruits sourds et angoissants. Et Harry a toujours pu effacer une peur en la comprenant. C'est mathématique. Aussi sûr que 1 + 1 font 2, s'il arrive à démontrer le pourquoi du comment alors la peur s'efface, comme par magie. _

_Il est enfermé. Si son corps butte contre la porte, il peut entendre la douce mélodie de la clé qui cliquette dans la serrure. Il voudrait pouvoir l'ouvrir, se faufiler jusqu'à la grande fenêtre du salon et regarder… Regarder qui peut bien déplacer des meubles et ainsi faire taire cette peur qui gronde, gronde au fond de son cœur…  
Mais Harry est enfermé, dans ce petit placard pour lequel il est déjà trop grand. Alors il se contente de fermer les yeux, aussi fort qu'il le peut, et essayer de la repousser aussi loin que possible. Essayer de faire taire cette peur._

_

* * *

_

_Vert, rouge, bleu… Les couleurs éclatent, s'imprimant dans sa rétine écarquillée. Un avis extérieur pourrait trouver cela magnifique, ce débordement de couleurs, mais pas lui. Lui, elles le terrorisent. Il se sent figé, brutalement saisi par l'instant. Il ne peut voir que des silhouettes s'effondrer autour de lui et des rires. Un en particulier, glacial et omniprésent. Il ne peut toujours pas bouger. La pluie de sorts qui s'abat autour de lui finit par s'apaiser et il s'en sent soulagé. L'air s'échappe de ses poumons avec lenteur, mais la fumée qui l'entoure est trop épaisse pour qu'il ait conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Ses yeux fouillent le lieu avec précipitation, essayant d'en savoir plus sur ses corps échoués autour de lui, sans vie. Il frémit alors qu'il les voit. Des yeux rouges, brûlants, ardents, plantés sur lui. Un petit sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres, une silhouette élancée, une peau diaphane presque translucide et une cape noire, aussi noire que l'âme qui la porte… Son cœur s'emballe, ses sens s'affolent, il voudrait fuir mais il ne peut pas, son corps est figé, paralysé. Il veut crier, courir, mais il ne peut rien faire, toujours bloqué dans cette prison invisible.  
L'autre tend la baguette vers lui. C'est la fin et il le sait. Le jet vert sort de la baguette, fusant. Au moins, il peut fermer les yeux…_

Harry se redresse brutalement, le souffle court. Sa main passe sur son visage trempé de sueur, il soupire avec force. Toujours ces mêmes cauchemars qui hantent ses nuits depuis longtemps déjà. Il se redresse dans son lit, tâchant de ne pas réveiller sa femme, roulée en boule sur le côté.  
Dans la pénombre de sa petite chambre, il n'entend que le rythme effréné de son cœur qui refuse de s'apaiser. Au loin, le tonnerre gronde.  
Alors, il se lève, presque comme un automate, comme à chaque fois. Les vieilles marches du terrier craquent sous ses pas fébriles, lui arrachant une grimace.  
Il trouve le chemin du jardin avec aisance, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé un million de fois cet été.  
La chaleur est étouffante mais elle est bien vite apaisée par les gouttelettes de pluie qui s'écrasent sur le sommet de sa tête en toute impunité. Il respire. Dehors, il se sent bien, il se sent libre. Aucune chaîne et aucun mur qui le retiennent.

Le tonnerre s'exprime encore, frustré de ce temps lourd qui l'étouffe. Autour d'Harry, les fantômes s'agitent, entamant une danse macabre. Il ferme les yeux brutalement, souhaitant qu'ils disparaissent. Il ne veut plus les voir, ces bribes de souvenirs, ces espoirs vains… Il ne veut plus…

- Toujours ces cauchemars ?

Il ne relève pas les yeux. Il ne se tourne pas vers elle, parce qu'avant, juste avant qu'elle ne prononce cette phrase, il a su qu'elle était là. Les fantômes se sont échappés et sa respiration s'est apaisée. Elle a toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Toujours.

Il hoche la tête doucement, la gorge nouée. Il ne veut pas l'avouer mais Hermione lui fait peur.  
Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, elle a toujours été là, cette petite peur sournoise qu'il cache au fond de son âme, qu'il repousse inlassablement dans un coin de son esprit. Il sait bien le faire ça, il l'a appris dans la pénombre de son placard.

- Tu vas te mouiller, lui fait-elle d'une voix tendre.

Et il peut deviner son sourire. Il le connaît par cœur, il a appris à le dessiner encore et encore quand la lumière venait à lui manquer.

- Toi aussi, murmure-t-il du même ton

Elle ne répond pas et s'approche de lui doucement. Mais lui fixe encore le vide. Parce que la peur qui le ronge augmente rapidement à chaque fois qu'ils sont seuls tous les deux. Et au loin, le vent s'engouffre avec force dans les feuilles, le toit du Terrier grogne sous ses assauts répétés mais il tient bon.  
Harry soupire, elle est toujours là, elle ne part jamais quand il va mal.

- J'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage, confie-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il entend un tout petit rire qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Il se tourne alors vers elle, un sourcil haussé, prêt à répliquer. Mais ses paroles meurent avant même d'avoir été pensées. Il bat des paupières. Il ne la savait pas si belle. Ses cheveux détrempés dégringolent sur ses épaules nues et le débardeur qu'elle a enfilé par-dessus un jogging trop large lui colle déjà à la peau. Elle est atrocement désirable, ainsi ruisselante sous la pluie.

- Quoi ? Fait-il d'une voix rauque, beaucoup moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- C'est juste que je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses avoir peur de quelque chose d'aussi… banal que l'orage.

Il baisse les yeux, il évite de croiser à nouveau son regard. Parce que la peur s'agite en lui, elle veut refaire surface et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est ainsi effrayé par sa meilleure amie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Harry Potter que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments comme tous les autres.

Sa voix est amère et il regrette instantanément le ton qu'il a pris lorsqu'il entend sa voix bégayer :

- N… Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je me disais qu'après tout ce que tu avais vu… Tu…

Elle observe un silence durant lequel il grimace de s'être montrer aussi dur.

- Laisse tomber, souffle-t-elle finalement. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Il secoue la tête.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Il relève les yeux et ne peut empêcher sa main de repousser une mèche brune qui tombe devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Il la sent retenir son souffle. Son regard émeraude se perd dans le chocolat de ses yeux, juste un instant…

Il retire sa main vivement, parce que la peur a pulsé très fort contre son cœur, le faisant s'emballer.

- Pourquoi ? Fait-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne sait pas si elle veut parler de la raison qui le rend aussi irritable ou de celle qui a interrompu son geste aussi brutalement.  
A dire vrai, il s'agit de la même.

- Pourquoi l'orage te fait peur ?

La pluie tombe si fort qu'il ne voit déjà plus rien derrière ses lunettes rondes. Ça lui est salutaire, ça lui évite de trop la regarder, déjà qu'il ne peut pas empêcher ses yeux de courir sur la moindre parcelle de son corps.

- Et bien déjà, parce que ça fait du bruit.

Il la sent sourire et son cœur s'embrase brutalement.

- Il te suffit de penser que c'est l'heure pour Merlin de se chamailler avec les autres dieux.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur et elle balaie cela d'un revers de la main, un petit sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Ma mère me disait cela quand j'étais petite, c'est l'impact de leurs corps qui fait tout ce ravage. Mais… Tu n'es pas obligé de penser à une dispute…

Elle dit cela, les yeux pétillant de malice, et il sent son cœur louper un battement.  
Il déglutit difficilement, esquissant à son tour un sourire crispé.

- Les éclairs sont effrayants, continue-t-il. On dirait des sorts qui fusent dans tous les sens…

Elle s'approche de lui avant d'effleurer son poignet de ses petits doigts fins, déclenchant des milliers de frissons le long de sa peau.

- Tous les sorts ne sont pas mauvais… Il en existe qui guérissent, d'autres qui apaisent, certains réparent aussi…

- Ça mouille, dit-il avec la nette impression que sa conviction se fait la malle.

- Ce n'est pas si mal, souffle-t-elle en comblant le vide qui les sépare.

Et à la voir, ses cheveux dégoulinants et son corps à peine dissimulé, il se dit qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas si mal…

Il ne voit que l'éclat de ses yeux. Dans la pénombre, ils ont toujours été de ceux qui le guidaient. Son regard trace des chemins sur sa peau pâle, il court le long de sa mâchoire, galope sur sa nuque et fond sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il sait alors ce qui le terrorise. Il l'a compris. Avant, il aurait saisi cela bien avant. Peut-être qu'il s'en serait aperçu lorsqu'elle s'était tenue serrée fermement contre lui lors de leur escapade à dos d'hippogriffe. Ou alors, il l'aurait ressenti bien plus tôt en la voyant descendre les marches qui menaient au Bal des Trois Sorciers. Il aurait peut-être ressenti avec clairvoyance ses sentiments quand son monde s'était ébranlé, lorsqu'elle avait été blessée au Département des Mystères. Ou bien, lorsqu'il avait dû partager une tente avec elle et s'endormir au rythme de sa respiration qui n'osait pas se calmer de la savoir si près. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'en douter quand son cœur avait, l'espace d'un instant, cessé de battre alors qu'elle s'avançait, rayonnante, vers l'autel où l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres, son meilleur ami. Ou alors lorsqu'il avait répondu un « Oui » crispé à sa demande d'être le parrain de Rose, ignorant le sentiment désagréable qui lui rongeait le creux du ventre à cette annonce.

Oui avant, il aurait sans doute compris bien plus tôt qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Il aurait probablement agi différemment. Il l'aurait embrassée du haut des treize ans comme si sa vie en dépendait, ou alors il aurait joint sa main à la sienne et l'aurait arrachée à l'attrapeur bulgare pour la faire tournoyer à son tour. Il l'aurait écoutée et défendue avec plus de hargne. Il aurait rejoint sa couchette pour se glisser entre ses draps, ou alors il aurait été celui qui se décide à discourir quand on demande à « _Parler maintenant ou se taire à jamais_ »…  
Mais ces années enfermé dans un placard à repousser la peur au lieu de l'affronter a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il se sent incomplet depuis toujours parce que la femme de sa vie marche à ses côtés sans jamais rejoindre ses pas, maintenant il va plutôt se taire.

Parce qu'après ce qu'ils ont tous vécu, après ce qu'il a accompli, il refuse d'être celui qui fera tout voler en éclat. Il a décidé qu'il serait le spectateur de sa vie. Il continuera de se coucher près d'une femme qu'il n'a pas vraiment choisie, tout en imaginant se perdre dans les caresses d'une autre. Il observera son meilleur ami qui pense qu'il a tout ce qu'il désire alors que la seule chose qu'il voudrait se trouve entre ses bras. Mais elle sera là… Elle sera quand même là, à ses côtés, comme elle l'a toujours été.

Alors il s'éloigne doucement.

- Je n'ai plus peur de l'orage, murmure-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle écarquille les yeux et il sait qu'elle a saisi. Elle est la plus brillante femme qu'il connaisse et elle a sans doute compris tout ça bien avant lui.  
Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qui fait s'effondrer toute barrière, celui qui pourrait changer les guerres et faire tourner le monde à l'envers.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, souffle-t-elle

Il ferme les yeux, savourant cet instant d'une justesse parfaite.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Alors il s'en va rejoindre le placard dans lequel il a toujours été enfermé, et dont maintenant, il ne peut plus se passer…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
J'ai passé une longue soirée à écrire ces deux derniers OS et j'ai toujours envie de le faire pour vous :)


End file.
